ShockofGod
=Shockofgod= ShockofGod is a YouTube channel run by a man named Rich. He is a born again Christian as well as a young earth creationist and a geocentrist who renders himself to be an ex-atheist 1 . His channel mainly consists of discussions pertaining to Christianity and what he believes are the inconsistencies of other beliefs: including atheism, wiccanism, evolution,liberalsim 2 , etc. However it does also have some video game reviews. ShockofGod also has his own website called http://www.shockawenow.net which he promotes in many of his videos. The website features a blog from ShockofGod as well as a chat room and ShockofGod's radio show. 3 About shockofgod ShockofGod got his current YouTube account on January 13, 2009. He started uploading videos for his channel starting January 27, 2009. He now has 786 videos and over 2 million total upload views (or total views for all of his videos combined with repeat viewers counted again). His channel has only got over 500,000 views, with repeat viewers not counted again. According to his channel his only influence has ever been Jesus Christ, his only favorite book is the bible, his only interest is the bible and his only favorite movie is the Passion of the Christ. 4 He thinks that YouTube has an anti-Christian bias because his channel was flagged down at least 7 times and the channel owned by TheAmazingAtheist was not. He has decided that Christian videos are taken down because the Christians read the Bible on camera to spread their religion to others. He also believes that an atheist channel should be taken down for using the word "Fuck" in the video title or for criticizing Christianity unless they are criticizing Mormonism or the Jehovah's Witnesses. 5 ShockofGod on religion Philosophical Beliefs ShockofGod says that he is a Christian. He believes: *nobody can do anything to gain or lose salvation *a person is not a Christian if they disagree with any passage in the Bible *that you have to both be a Christian and do good works to be saved *Jesus is the risen son of God *Jesus died on the cross for the sins of all Christians *that once a person is a real Christian that it is impossible for them to convert to any other religion. 6 *a person will go to Hell unless they accept Jesus Christ as their lord and savior before they die 7 He says that you can not logically believe in God because logic will cast you to Hell, but that you have to believe in God purely on faith. He also says that no atheist is a real man because they are not Christian. 8 Atheism ShockofGod believes that atheism in a person is caused because a child found out that mythological creatures such as Santa Clause, the Easter Bunny, and the Tooth Fairy did not exist and so they decided that, since one could not interact with God in any physical way, God must not exist either. He calls this a scientific fact he has named the "Santa Syndrome," (although he later refers to it as a scientific theory) and he says it is proven to be in a person when they compare God to Santa Claus. 9 He believes that atheism causes people to become evil and wicked 10 . ShockofGod believes that atheistic billboards should be taken down from public display because an atheist billboard violates his 1st Amendment right to the freedom of religion. 11 He believes that atheists were created by Satan. 12 Christianity ShockofGod does not believe that Mormons or Jehovah's Witnesses are actual Christians, but rather modern day cults. ShockofGod's famous question ShockofGod has a primary question he poses to his audience. It is both on his website and in many of his videos. That question is, "Please provide PROOF and EVIDENCE that ATHEISM is ACCURATE and CORRECT!" 13 While it is not actually a question, it has received many responses from numerous YouTube atheists: such as AronRa, dprjones, ZJempTV, Bionicdance, TheAmazingAtheist, as well as many, many others. ShockofGod makes videos about some of these responses, and is accused of misrepresenting what the individual who is answering him is saying 14 so he can put them on his list of "atheist failures", which right now consists of YouTube users ThinkAboutIt, somethingseal, sxevamp, happycabbie, darkskyval1234, OukaKisa, paulchartley, THE ATHEIST EXPERIENCE SHOW, THE ATHEIST EXPERIENCE, AronRa, Coughlan616, dprjones, Thunderf00t, TheAmazingAtheist, DarkTheAtheist, Atheists of Florida Radio Show, Tooltime9901, ReligionIsCancer, ZJempTV, KingHeathen, Bionicdance, Blugganaut, lordstrange, piratemonkeyfilmz, villiageatheist, and Zenatheist1. Despite all of the responses to his challenge he still claims that there has not been a single atheist who has ever provided proof and evidence that is sufficient enough for him 15 and that there will never be sufficient enough evidence to prove to him that atheism is accurate and correct (leading one to wonder why he bothers with the answers at all). ShockofGod on politics Obama ShockofGod does not think that Obama is a Christian because Obama wanted to pass a law that would make it illegal to commit a hate crime against homosexuals or transgenders, and pastors who supported physical violence of homosexuals could be charged with conspiracy to incite a hate crime. 16 17 18 He also thinks that Obama is not a Christian because Obama did not want to participate in the National Day of Prayer. 19 He says that Obama would not attend the gathering because "he (Obama) is for the killing of unborn babies (Abortion) and the Catholic Church is not." 20 Evolution ShockofGod is a young earth creationist as well as a geocentrist, which can be partially shown by his high regard for the information that geocentrist YouTube user Nephilimfree 21 , provides in his videos. He says that only atheists and humanists accept evolution because evolution is a lie. 22 He claims that Adolf Hitler used evolution to promote evil and genocide and that Adolf Hitler was not a creationist. 23 ShockofGod also believes the Lady of Good Hope myth is true and that everything that Darwin ever said is garbage. 24 Schools ShockofGod thinks that the schools are indoctrination centers that are willfully teaching children to support lies, liberalism and corrupting the youth of society. He believes that because the public school system does not, in his opinion, teach the alleged religion of Abraham Lincoln and George Washington Source?. Gun Control He believes that guns are not a cause of death and wishes to uphold the 2nd amendmentSource?. Homosexuality ShockofGod believes that homosexuality is a lifestyle choice because he believes that the Bible says that it is. He thinks that homosexuality is a sin and is a worse sin than the other sins because he believes that it is being taught to children in schoolsSource?. ShockofGod's favorite sayings *"The anti-Christians cannot uplift society and do anything to benefit the good will of men, so they have to destroy. It is their only option as what they have to offer is of no value, it has no salvation, no love, no redemption." 25 *"Atheism is madness." 26 ShockofGod nicknames: CrockOfShit, SoG, Shock, BlockofGod, CrockofGod, SchlockofGod See Also *TruthfulChristian *List of shockofgod answerers *Nephillimfree *Eye2EyeIIIV References #^ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xhr88HZtkmE #^ http://www.conservapedia.com/ShockofGod #^ http://www.shockawenow.net/ #^ http://www.youtube.com/user/ShockofGod?feature=chclk#p/u/784/ppCtEo8t2eo #^ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sblhNeqeyYQ #^ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xrolr8m5VFI&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL #^ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=77mI68HlhpA&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL #^ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sPnGxeChCiw&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL #^ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=68ONSSBn7zE&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL #^ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=77mI68HlhpA&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL #^ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dE0UjrUT4UQ&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL #^ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_UHd3VJzl5c&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL #^ http://www.shockawenow.net #^ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ZzNEN2PrSg #^ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sumaCwHYy5g #^ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5PagexSqo1w&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL #^ http://www.traditionalvalues.org/ #^ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iOk2FDuiSfk&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL #^ http://www.washingtontimes.com/news/2009/may/06/prayer-day-no-show/ #^ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ehdvf3hY6Q&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL #^ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VPuq8x4shCI&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL #^ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VPuq8x4shCI&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL #^ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zkiXFqBpck&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL #^ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4suRDIkF3NQ&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL #^ http://www.youtube.com/user/ShockofGod?feature=chclk #^ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_UHd3VJzl5c&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL